Dequarius "Big D" Johnson
Dequarius "Big D" Johnson generally known as "Big D", 'he is a member of the [[Chang Gang|'Chang Gang]] and a BMX Bike God. He is roleplayed by Coolio Background Dequarius Johnson known as "Big D" is a Member of the [[Chang Gang|'Chang Gang']] and son of [[Gladys Berry|'Gladys Berry']]. He is commonly seen shirtless and with a fedora. Known to be very good with bicycle tricks and scuffing everything around him. Dequarius Johnson's first day in city was on Nov. 15, 2017 (CLIP) He vowed to sue the city because they removed the "air mechanics" that allowed him to do tricks on the BMX Bike. He can quote several laws in Los Santos straight from memory and is interested in becoming a Judge for the City. [[Jack Ripley|'Jack Ripley']] claims that his current crime record is only one-third of his actual crimes. He has the longest crime record in L.S. but he is pretty good at escaping, especially on a BMX bike. Relationships [[Olivia Copper|'Olivia Copper']] He had a relationship with her in the old server. Asstrid Del Rio Current wife married at the steps of the court house. (CLIP) Achievements * Created Big D's Money Crew a name that he gave the Chang Gang. * One the best BMX biker's in the server before the bike mechanic changed. * Has one of the worst criminal records next to Melbert Rickenbacker. * Been part of the old and new servers. * Has "12 inches of wood" * The "sleeper" member of the Chang Gang. Trivia * Big D released a diss track titled "Vinny's A Bitch". It featured [[Mr. Wang Chang|'Chang']], [[Ramee El-Rahman|'Ramee']] and [[Randy Bullet|'Randy Bullet']]. * He had been perm'd once in the old server, his last words "Uh, i'm stuck". Clips Old Server # My first day as Big D. Warning Headphone Users # GTA RP - Nopixel | Dequarius "Big D" Johnson # DIE CHANG, JUST DIE # coma # 12 in of wood # Stuck in the Car New Server # Big D vs Tim Lee prison fight # big D comes in clutch # vinny dis-trac # Big D gets "the talk" # girl crazy for big D goes for the stab # Big D the BMX GOD # Where should I pick you up? # YOU ARE NOT PLAYING! # axe murderer big D's rampage # Snatched # Big D 200 iq # I dare you to kick one of that propane tanks. - Ok! # Big D extreme malding # IRL Big D ����‍�� SoundCloud # Vinnys A Bitch (ft. Changus Khan, Randy Bullet, Ramee ) # A Song For Karen Quotes * "GOD DAMN IT! I was stuck in the car." * "Waaaaaaaavecheck" * "shut your mouth" * "i'm a bmx god" * "CUCK" * "shut your bitch ass up" * "Wave check" * "uh im stuck" * "This is Darren W. McDew of the united stated air force" Gallery big d and chang.png|Big D and Chang bigd2.PNG bigd3.PNG bigdbike2.PNG bigdwaves.PNG|Big D and his waves bigd5.PNG Bigdbike.PNG bigd6.PNG Category:Male